sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Stacy Hart
Name: Stacy Samantha Hart Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Punk Rock, Wrestling Appearance: '''Stacy stands at 5'1" and weighs 117 lbs. She has a small bust, which she is rather happy with. Her skin is fair and soft, unmarked except for a small patch of freckles on her left shoulder. She sports piercings in both ear lobes, industrial piercings, and a fresh nasal piercing. Stacy has blue hair (naturally brown) cut in a pageboy, and brown eyes which she has a habit of hiding with colored contact lenses, generally favoring green. Her face is long and thin-looking, her cheekbones high and prominent. Her nose is straight and points slightly upward at the end. Her eyebrows are thin and dyed to match her hair. Her lips are thin, and usually glossed to match her hair. Stacy is very DIY punk when it comes to dressing. She wears torn and faded jeans with the label always cut off, rainbow studded belt, shirts with references to cult phenomena ranging from Invader Zim to the Rocky Horror Show, and never goes anywhere without her black Dr. Marten's. Stacy comes off to most people as being warm and bubbly due to her constant smile and love of bright colors. Combined with seemingly boundless energy, Stacy seems to be the kind of girl that will befriend anybody. '''Biography: '''Stacy comes from an average, middle class family, and has one younger sister. Despite her outrageous appearance, Stacy could be described as a friendly and well-adjusted teen. She has no history of abuse in her family, and the closest thing she's ever experienced to a tragedy was the death of her beagle, Muffin Kisses, when she was 16. She also has a healthy relationship with her parents, who support her way of self-expression. Stacy started adopting the traditional fashion of the punk scene at 13, dying her hair for the first time and piercing her ears. At first it was a way to rebel for her, but her former Deadhead parents (perhaps seeming a bit of themselves in her choices) weren't actually bothered by it. She chose punk fashion rather than goth or emo because she preferred the look and took the least issue with the subculture, not caring for Gothic Nihilism and disdaining the perceived misogyny among emo boys. Now she continues because she likes how she looks with blue hair and ripped jeans. Stacy is pretty average academically, getting solid B's in nearly all subjects, pulling off the occasional A- in a subject or two, and solid A+'s in Advanced PE, which is why she took it in the first place. Her favorite subjects right now (besides PE) are Spanish and English Literature. During the fall of her freshman year, Stacy joined the wrestling team to have something competitive to do outside of the normal "girl sports". She was welcomed onto the team gladly, due to a need to fill the 119 weight class. She is one of the better athletes on the team, taking regionals in her weight class, and finishing fifth at the State tournament. This is her sole extracurricular, as such she devotes herself completely to perfecting her technique and getting stronger. Stacy considers the highlight of her life meeting her ex-boyfriend Scott at the 2007 Warped Tour. They dated for a year, each taking turns visiting the other in Minneapolis and St. Paul. Scott taught Stacy how to skateboard that summer, and she lost her virginity to him over Christmas vacation. Their last date was the 2008 Warped Tour stop in Shakopee. The next day he told her that his father had taken a job in Chicago and he'd have to relocate. They broke up then, neither wanting to try to maintain an inter-state long distance relationship. They remain friends, occasionally calling each other, and frequently posting silly videos on each others' Myspace pages. Stacy is the kind of girl that can get along with just about anybody, but she generally prefers the company of her teammates. She also finds herself hanging around with pothead skater-punks quite a bit. Stacy sees people as being basically good, but making bad choices sometimes. She is willing to trust that in most cases most people have the best intentions and that very few people would ever hurt somebody willingly. More often than not, Stacy is willing to believe that people are honest and well-meaning, and unless there's money involved she can usually trust people to be good. '''Advantages: Her athletics should prove useful should she need to run quickly, or if she somehow finds herself in unarmed combat. Her endurance is high as well. In a fair fight, she could easily outlast most opponents. Disadvantages: She's a little too trusting for her own good. She's not a very discriminating person, and not choosing her friends carefully could get her into trouble. Designated Number: Female student no. 032 --- Designated Weapon: Toy sword w/squirt gun glued to hilt Conclusion: Now HERE'S something to mull over. A girl with a bunch of eclectic traits, quite the eclectic weapon, and hopefully a girl who will put on quite the show. That is, unless that annoyingly-prevalent trait known as 'seeing the good in everybody' happens to get in the way. In that case, maybe she can at least gift us with an eclectic death! The above biography is as written by Zabriel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Zabriel '''Kills: Kari Nichols Killed By: Kari Nichols Collected Weapons: Toy sword w/ squirt gun glued to the hilt (designated weapon), Taurus Raging Bull (from Brendan Wallace) Allies: Sarah Tan, Brendan Wallace Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Hey guys. I just lost the game." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stacy, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Could've Danced All Night *Looking for 'Company' *Wresting with the clock *"A wretched hive of scum and villainy?" "Worse, high school students." V4: *Jack Sparrow Irony *Pearl and Destiny *Gypsy Rap *Keep On Smiling *Eep. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stacy Hart. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *The first thing that comes to mind when I think of Stacy is actually her appearance, which is very rare for me with characters. A lot of the time, I struggle to remember what characters look like, and for some reason I never had that issue with Stacy, even among the multitude of students with colored hair in V4. Stacy's run in the game, unfortunately, was not quite so distinctive. She made friends and found allies easily, but her large groups then drifted aimlessly or just camped out and hoped things would get better. While pretty realistic, this didn't always make for super engaging plotlines. There's a lot to be said for only relating incidents that in some fashion add to a character or overall story, and while Stacy's posts are nice and tight, her story as a whole has a lot of points where she's just sitting around with other people that don't really give her much presence. Stacy was a lot more interesting and engaging when she got to be active. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students